


God's Eye

by Showndra_Ridge



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure you see what the Sanzo-Ikkou went through with Kami-sama, but they never really show you how Kami-Sama felt. Just a little look into Kami-sama’s world.   Written in 2006 and posted to another site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Saiyuki: Reload the last couple of episodes (Kami-Sama arc) {17-25}.

A god, that’s what they had called him, a god, or more acutely Kami-sama. The name fit, and why shouldn’t it, after all Sanzo’s were close to gods, and he was a Sanzo, much as his master before him had been. In his temple he was god, he controlled everything, and so the thought that his master was still alive and had never given him the scripture did not bother him. That was just a minor issue, instead of the scripture his master had given him the temple, an equal exchange if anyone had asked him. His master, Ukoku Sanzo, still stopped by to see how his student was doing, and had arranged for several games, which Ukoku was sure he would win, however should he lose Ukoku would come to collect. What it was, Kami-sama didn’t know, but that didn’t bother him, he never lost at games.

One of the past games was the reason there were piles of toys in the main room. They had all come to challenge him, demon as well as humans, they had all of course lost. He was after all the one who had helped to create the games.

Several days ago in fact he had been faced with several more challengers, demons with blood on their hands, blood of humans. He had noticed more and more demons appearing with the scent of human blood on their bodies. Just as he had noticed the humans that arrived on his doorstep were either hurt or carrying weapons. These humans had come to him crying about demons attacking them, asking for help. They seemed to think he would help them fight. This confused him a little, didn’t they know he wouldn’t help, they where after all playing his game, maybe if they beat him he would listen to their calls for help. Of course they never did, and in the end they meant the same fate as the demons. His robes seemed to make them think he would just automatically help them. That was one thing Ukoku had never taught him, as a monk he should help others, he had of course skipped that lesson.

He had finished his games with the latest group of demons then left his castle. He sometimes took walks in the woods his master had given him, and today seemed like a good time to see just what was living out there. The song of birds drifted to his ears, some day he was sure his master would show him a game to play with them, but for now he was told to leave everything that was not a human or demon alone. But he had really wanted to play with the deer he had seen. Wanted to study them and see what they would do in his game. He had even taken a chance and caught one, just to see what it would do, and had been about to release it into the game when his master had shown up and forced him to let the deer go safely into the forest. He really hadn’t seen why he wasn’t allowed to play with the other animals, after all wasn’t everything just a game?

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of a child crying and stepping over a fallen tree he found two children near the base of a tree. Both looked scared, hungry, and lost. The two looked up at him, a mixture of fear and hope in their small eyes. For a moment he was confused, these were the smallest demons, yes they where demons, he had come across thus far. And added to the fact that they were out here rather then trying to find him in his castle, only made his confusion greater. This wasn’t part of the game. The two children continued to look at him. Well maybe he did have a game they could play with him. His master after all had set more then one game into place originally, he just hadn’t had time to test this one yet. Well these kid should provide the test subjects he needed. In fact from what he could tell they would make the prefect subjects, the right age, and brothers from the looks of it.

He extended his hand to help them up, as well as beckon to them to come, and that’s when one of them, Ginkaku called him Kami-sama. A god, children thinking of him as a God had not been one thing he had ever thought would happen. It didn’t really bother him that much however, it was more of an interest issue. He liked the thought of being called a God, after all in his temple he did control the fates of demons and humans.


End file.
